Remembering
by Grace1
Summary: I had this up once, it's about Jareth returning and Sarah starts falling for him. Enjoy and R&R please!
1. Default Chapter

  
  
  
    Sarah blinked twice, hoping, wishing that what she saw was just a trick of her eyes.  
"Sarah, are you o.k.?  It looks as if you've seen a ghost or something."  Sarah shook her head.  
"Oh, no, I'm fine.  I just have to wake up, that's all."  
"We could go home if you want."  
"No, Jeremy, I'm...fine."  
    Jeremy pulled Sarah in closer, she rested her head on his shoulder and hugged him as they danced, shutting her eyes, she shuttered, still seeing that handsom face that had appeared not more than what seemed like a minuet ago.  She almost screamed when she opened her eyes, for what she saw had startled her.  Instead of the ball room filled with high-school dancers and music, she was now in a white room.  The room was filled with happy-go-lucky dancers that had masks on that only covered their eyes, some had full masks that they had to hold up themselvs.  Their dress was so fancy and beautiful.  Please, oh please God, please, don't let it be...No, no, please, no.  Sarah begged in her mind, hoping that she was still in Jeremy's arms and not that certain person that haunted her.  Slowly, she turned her head and almost screamed.  Those too familiar eyes were burning right into hers.  
"Sarah."  The eyes spoke, Sarah couldn't speak.  
"Sarah!" The voice changed from deep and haunting to teen-age like.  
"Sar-" Returning into her familiar sights, she pulled away from Jeremy's arms and ran into the bathroom.  
"Hogg-" She stopped, no, not in here, she couldn't let the secrets of the underground out in a public restroom, it was too risky, she thought.  She splashed water onto her cheeks and prepaired to face reality again and went out the door.  She'd at least try to finish her dance before chickening out and going home.  She greeted the concerned crowd with a forced smile.  
"Are you sure you're o.k.?"  
"Yes, I'm pretty sure I'm fine, let's just go get a drink."  
    The last of the night went by slowly, she spent the rest of her prom dance sitting by an open window, sipping water and nibbiling on brownies.  After the dance had ended, Jeremy dropped Sarah off and kissed her good night.  Sarah stood on her porch and watched him drive away.  
"Sarah?  Are you home?"  Why does he always greet me like that?  She wondered, and replied with the all to familiar,   
"Yes, yes, I'm home."  She marched straight up the stairs and into her room, she noticed that her dad and step-mom had pushed Toby's cradle into her room.  she walked over to the smiling toddler that was inside the cradle and picked him up.  
"How's my big brother doing?  Hmmm?"  
She asked, giving him a hug, smiling herself, she took a deep breath and called,  
"Hoggle?"  
"Yes, Sarah?"  
    The friendly voice sounded from behind her, Sarah turned around, Toby laughed, noticing the short, wrinkly fellow.  
"Watch Toby for a second will you?  I'm going to go change out of this dress."  
Sarah handed the baby to Hoggle, he accepted and laughed.  
"There we go, then."  He said as Toby squeezed his nose.  
"Hoggle?"  
"Hmm?"  
    Sarah opened her chest drwar, ataking out some sweats and a t-shirt.   
"Could you possibly try talking to Jareth for me?"  Hoggle sighed.  
"Oh Sarah, you know that him and I don't get along."  
"Fine then, I'll get Sir Didymus to do it."  Hoggle sighed again and kicked the floor.  
"No, you don't have to, I'll do it."  
"I know it's hard for you, but you have got to learn to stand up to him sometime, he's really getting on my nerves popping up all the time when he knows very well that I don't want to see him."  
"Oh alright, I'm not promising nothing, but I'll do if for you."  
Sarah walked over to Hoggle and kissed his forehead, Hoggle braced himself, just incase the floor gave out under him and sent him to the Bog of Eternal Stench.  
"Thankyou." Sarah said, laughing from Hoggles reaction.  Hoggle nodded and looked at Toby.  
Sarah walked out of the room into the bathroom.  Hoggle put Toby back in his crib, Toby answered with another squeeze of the nose.  
"Ha Ha, I know my nose is big, you don't have to point it out."  He looked out the window, a moving van was pulling out of the across the street neighbors driveway.    
"Well Toby, I'm going to go home, take care of Sarah will you?  She really cares about you."  
Toby laughed, Hoggle waved and Toby mocked the movement as best as he could.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Gaizing into his a crystal at Sarah's soft features, he let out a heavy sigh.  If she wasn't taken by his magic, then he'd just have to go in himself, but how?  Then it struck him, didn't her old neighbors just move out?  
"Well." he said aloud,  
"We'll just have to move in!"  He started to laugh, and a chorus of goblin laughter echoed after him.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
    Sarah woke up in a huge room, not her own; the curtains on the windows were made of a dark turquoise satin material, so were her sheets .  Sighing, she wondered am I ever going to get rid of this guy?  Standing up to go talk to Jareth and let him know a few things, the floor turned to mush and Sarah closed her eyes as she began to fall through the floor.  Faster and faster she fell until she landed.  She opened her eyes only to find herself in her own room, her brother, fast asleep in his own world.  Sarah's clocked showed that it was 1:11 am, she opened her blinds and looked outside her window, a fresh blanket of snow covered the ground, the snow was much prettier than her old house.  About one and a half months ago, Sarah's dad's job moved him into the states, from England, at first she was reluctant to leave, but after comming to America, she began to love it.  Her door opened which made her jump, a goofy looking dog came into the room uninvited, but Sarah didn't mind.    
"Merlin!"  She whispered, the dog walked in the room and licked Sarah's hand.  Sarah shut her door and sat down on the carpeted floor letting Merlin snuggle beside her and keep her warm.  Looking at the clock again, she noticed a figgure of a person in her window, she looked to her right, where the reflection seemed to have come from, but saw nothing.  Looking over to her window again, she was startled by the male figgure she saw the reflection of was standing inside the windows.  
"What are you doing here?"  The figgure smiled and spoke.  
"Hello Sarah."  
Merlin started to growl, Sarah patted the dogs head.  
"It's o.k. Merlin, be quiet.  Jareth, I am really not in the mood to talk to you right now."  
Jareth clicked his tongue.  
"That's too bad, I was really looking forward to talking with you and catch up on times, I'm thinking of moving in across the street."  Jareth pointed out her window, Sarah shuddered at the last five words.  
"That's not fair."  Sarah mumbled under her breath.  
"So many words and that's all you can say?  No welcome, or I'll fix some tea and we'll talk more about the subject?"  
"Get out Jareth."  
"Ooooh, harsh words, Sarah."  
"Fine,"  Sarah took in a deep breath.  
"Please, get out!" Sarah tried not to raise her voice too much, she watched as Jareth turned into an owl and flew away, her eyes narrowed at the present he left behind, a crystal.  She picked up the crystal and was supprised on how light it was.  She opened her dresser dwar and placed the gift carefully inside, she didn't know why she was keeping it, she just didn't have the heart to throw it away.  After going back to bed, she laied there for a while letting the darkness suround her like a blanket, lulling her asleep by it's warmth and comfort.  She was also thinking about why he followed her all the way to Virgina, she wasn't mad that he did, infact, she was kind of glad he did.  She shook her head at the next thought, she actually was beginning to miss him.  She moved the thoughts out of her head and tried to sleep.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"Go with her, follow her, don't let her out of your sight!"  Jareth commanded about three goblins bright and early that morning.  
"Yes your majesty."  One goblin answered and with a wave of Jareth's hand, they left.  Jareth smiled, thinking about his visit last night, believing that he had made an impact on Sarah he started packing up his bags and was ready in no time to move into his new house he had planned to move into.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Sarah stood infront of her mirror, her face in a worried expression.  She was remembering something about her pick of clothes she was wearing.  Her hands rubbed over her decorated vest that she was wearing.  Her white shirt hanging out over her jeans, too familiar, too many memories, even her brother who barely remembered that he had his pacifier in his hand wasn't too happy.    
"Oh Toby, smile, it'd make me feel a whole lot better."            
    She knew that Toby didn't understand her, but she didn't care.  Spotting a rubber band under her brush, she pulled her hair back into a ponytail.  Sastisfied with the change she had made, she kissed Toby goodbye, picked up her backpack and left her room unaware of a tiny creature that had snuck his way into the backpack.  
"Good morning Sarah, sleep well?"  Her father hugged Sarah as she entered the kitchen, Sarah smiled and went over to the food cubbard, she reached for the breakfast bar box and screamed, a necklace was lying behind it.  Sarah quickly put the box back down infront of it, just as her dad came rushing over to her.  
"Sarah, dear, are you alright?"  
"Y-yeah, I'm fine, dad, I just saw a spider that's all."  
"That was an awful big scream for a spider."  Sarah quickly thought up something.  
"It was a big spider, it startled me, that's all."  
"Well, o.k., Listen, I got to take your mom in to work, will you be o.k. if leaving by your self?"  
"Yeah, I'll be fine, I'm going to be leaving pretty soon anyway."  
"Well in that case, have a great day."  
Sarah's step-mom came into the kitchen, Toby in arm and smiled.  
"Bye, hun."  
"Bye mom, bye dad."  
      
    As soon as they left, Sarah grabbed the necklace, the too familiar triangular shape burned in her hands, she rubbed her thumb over the circle that sat in the middle of the triangle.  she never really noticed the catching design that sat in the middle of the circle.  The Celtic design made the necklace feel powerful, stong and protective.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
    Jareth watched Sarah in his crystal, sure that he had caught her attention now, he smiled.  
"Your majesty!"  A goblin hobbled  into the Kings throne room.  
"Yes?"  Jareth put his crystal down, keeping an eye on it long after his hand left it's smooth surface.  
"There is a person to see you."  
"Thankyou, send him in."  The goblin nodded and left to go get the visitor.  A few minuets later, he returned with a scaby looking fellow, Jareth knew right away who he was.  
"Oh, it's you Hogwart."  Hoggle stomped a foot, Jareth laughed, in his head of course, he knew his real name was Hoggle, but he had fun teasing Hoggle over it.  
"Hoggle."  The scab corrected Jareth.  
"Whatever brings you to my humble home?"  
    Trying not to show his fear, Hoggle spoke, concentrating on his words and Sarah, her courage gave him courage.  
"Um, your m-majesty?"  
"What?!?"  Jareth raised his voice, he hated it when people didn't get right to the point.  
"Well, uh, S-Sarah wanted me to come ask you i-if y-you could not bug h-her anym-more."  
"Why Hoggle, talk with courage, stuttering will do you no good."  Hoggle nodded and took in a breath.  
"So, Sarah wants me to leave her alone, does she now?"  
"Yes."  Jareth's eyes narrowed and he went down on one knee, level with Hoggle.  
"And, did she tell you why she wants me to?"  
"Yes sir, she said, because Your Majesty, she's tired of you b-bugging her."  
"Oh?  Really? Well then, we'll just have to fix that now won't we?"  
"Um...we? Your Majesty?"  
"Please, call me Jareth, if we're going to work togeather, then you might as well call me by my name."  
"You want me to h-help you?"  
"Why sure Hoggle, why not?  Any friend of your's is a friend of mine, right?"  Hoggle didn't answer, afraid to.  
"Oh come now Hogbrain, don't you want to?  There will be the rewards, and we'd be better friends."  Hoggle thought at the idea of being friends.  
"You won't hurt Sarah, would you?"  
"No, no, of course not."  Jareth smiled, Hoggle should have known that he liked Sarah, he wouldn't ever hurt Sarah, she was worth the world to him.  Hoggle nodded, not to sure about his deal with Jareth, but left, pleased that he was still alive and not as shooken up as he was before he came into the castle. 


	2. Sweet Visions

Sarah and Abby walked the rest if the way home in silence, for once not  
knowing what to talk about.  
Finally, silence was broken when they entered Abby's house.  
"Oh. I almost forgot. I have to call Karen. She wanted to make sure I got  
here safely but I'm sure she just wants to nag me about something, like always."   
Sarah said bitterly. Her relationship with your step mom hadn't improved much after  
the Labyrinth although she did find Toby to be more pleasant and she had become   
very protective of him. Something about him always reminded her of the Labyrinth,  
like he possessed some of it's magic and wonder in his tiny 2-year-old body.  
"Ok. The phones in the kitchen. I'll be in my room when you're done." Abby   
exited the room.  
She knew now would be the perfect time to start reading her book. While Sarah   
was occupied with your step mom.  
Abby sat on her bed and started reading for the beginning. She got so caught   
up in the story; she didn't notice Sarah walking towards her room. Abby quickly   
hid the book from view from Sarah. She knew seeing the book considering how it  
had affected her in the library would trouble Sarah.  
She was surprised at how far she had gotten. She never was a fast reader,  
but in those 5 minutes she had read to the part where the main character wished   
her little brother away.  
"I wonder if you can really wish people away?" Abby wondered curiously as   
Sarah walked in.  
"Karen just never let's up! All she does is boss me around and yell at me.  
This time she was mad because I didn't clean the whole house for her! I can't  
stand her. At least I wont have to see her until tomorrow. Oh yeah your mom's home   
and..." Sarah paused.  
"And what?" Abby asked anxiously.  
"She looks really really mad. Plus she wants to talk to you. I guess   
tonight's the rage against daughters night."  
"Oh great!" Abby tool a deep breath and made her way to her mom,   
leaving a sympathetic Sarah behind.  
******************************************************  
"This is so unbelievable. Why do you always do this! I hate you mom!" Abby   
screamed as she fled to the door in tears. She reached the door; she left the room   
with a slam. Abby collapsed on the floor, crying.   
"Why did I get stuck with a mom like her? I hate her! I wish.. I wish..."   
Abby thought back to the book she read earlier. The words came out like lightning.  
"I wish the goblins would come take her away take her away. Right now!"  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!" A screaming Sarah came flying into the room. "What have you   
done?!"  
With a sudden crack of thunder everything turned dark. The two girls   
screeched with fear as they heard unhuman noises coming from the other room. As  
they held each other close they slowly opened the door and walked in.  
Dark figures lined the room with no sight of Abby's mom, Carol.  
"Mom? Where are you?" Abby asked barely audible from fear. There was no  
answer. She had never felt such fear.   
"Carol? Are you here? Sarah asked, hoping her friend really hadn't wished  
her mom away but this all seemed so familiar. She knew what would be coming next.  
"You know very well where she is." A cold, stern, British voice came from   
behind the girls that sent shivers up both their backs.  
Sarah turned around not wanting to see those dark piercing eye's staring   
at her, but they were there. Looking crueler then ever. Seeing him again brought   
back all her colliding emotions; hate, fear, love, joy.  
"Who in the world are you!? Where's my mom?" Abby asked trying to sound   
fearless, as she examined this odd looking man wearing medieval style clothes with   
a wild 80's hair do.  
"Jareth." He bowed. "The Goblin King. You mother has been taken to my castle  
beyond the goblin city."  
"So to get her back I have to go through that Labyrinth right?" Abby said as  
bravely as she could even though she was petrified.  
Jareth eyed Sarah seeing her tremble at his presence. "Yes, Isn't that right  
Sarah?"  
He said as he started walking towards her.  
"Jareth, I don't want to play your games again. Just please bring Abby's mom  
back." Sarah's eyes hadn't left Jareth's the whole time not realizing how close he   
was to her. Sarah started backing up to realize there was nowhere to go. Jareth had   
pinned her against a wall.   
As they stood, locked in each other's eyes, Abby remembered something. "Hey   
wait a minute. Sarah, weren't you talking about a Jareth earlier?"  
Jareth's eyes got a hint of amusement in them. "So, you talk about me Sarah.  
And what did we say?" He said intrigued, with the harsher voice she had ever heard  
him speak.  
Sarah couldn't believe how she had even thought about this man. He was so   
cruel. How had she gotten so caught up in that dance? She suddenly flushed from   
realizing how dumb she had been. She immediately returned to her straight face,   
trying not to show any emotions. "Never mind. Just give us back Carol."  
"You know I cant do that. Unless…" Jareth watched them both look hopefully   
at him.  
This whole time Abby watched Sarah and Jareth's conversation. She watched  
how their eyes locked and she could tell there was something their that they both  
were denying. "Unless?"  
"We could make a trade." He flashed Sarah a wicked smile. "Sarah for Abby's   
mom."  
"No way! I'm not giving up my best friend. Let's just get to that castle and   
get away from this guy."  
"If that's your choice." Jareth replied disappointed but showing only cruel   
emotions. The room changed suddenly to a hill overlooking the Labyrinth. "You have   
13 hours to solve the Labyrinth before you Mother is mine forever." With that, he   
left the two girls looking across the huge maze.  
"Ok then, we better get started." Sarah said, still a little shocked about   
that trade idea of Jareth's. There was no way she would ever go with him.  
"So how did you know that guy before?"  
"Well you know that book that you were reading," Abby nodded. "It was about me.  
I wished Toby away about 2 years ago and went through this Labyrinth to get him back.   
I won and me and Toby got to go home."  
"So you know how to get through it."  
"Yeah if it hasn't changed."  
  
The girls traveled through the Labyrinth. Sarah was surprised to realize how   
easy to was. She wondered if Jareth was up to something. It was almost a straight path  
to the castle and they hadn't run in to anybody.  
As they entered the castle, they noticed laughter filled the air. They followed  
the laughter until they found its source.  
Jareth and Carol, Abby's mom, were in the throne room, talking and laughing.  
"Good. You girls finally made it. "Carol said as the girls entered the room.   
"You wouldn't believe how interesting and funny Jareth is."  
Sarah was surprised to see a look of happiness of Jareth's face. She had never  
seen this side of him before.   
"Well, It's not everyday I get to such a beautiful lady." Jareth leaned over   
and kissed Carol on the hand. Sarah could tell that he was showing off. "Anyways, you   
girls must be starving. If you follow me this way, we have dinner waiting."  
The three followed Jareth into a large dinning hall with a huge table full of  
food. They all started to eat except Sarah, who just looked suspiciously at the plate  
in front of her.  
Jareth chuckled as he watched Sarah eye her food. " Aren't you hungry my dear?"  
Sarah stayed silent. Embarrassed to say what she was really thinking. Jareth could tell   
what she was thinking about even without a word from her. "Don't worry, Sarah. It's not  
like the peach was."  
For some odd reason Sarah felt like she could trust him and finally started eating.  
After dinner they all talked some more. All of them could tell that Jareth was   
happy which he probably hasn't been for a long time. But Sarah was confused. There was   
something about this man that made her hate him so deeply and then love him so dearly.   
But there was one thing they hadn't talked about yet. "So who won this time Jareth?"  
"We both did dear Sarah." He knew they weren't all anxious to get out of here.   
"I'll send you all back if that's what you wish."  
"Yes lets get out of this strange place." Abby and her mom replied happily that  
they could leave but Sarah said nothing.  
"Sarah? What do you wish?" Jareth saw a bit of hope in Sarah's eyes, as she   
remained quiet. Maybe she would finally accept him.  
"I'm not sure what I wish." Sarah finally answered.  
Jareth walked over to her. "How about this." He leaned over and gave her a deep,   
passionate kiss.   
****************************************************************  
"Sarah. Sarah?! Can you hear me?"  
"Wha..What?" Sarah said dropping the book that was in her hands, seeing her best   
friend Abby looking worriedly at her.  
"Are you ok?" Abby asked, " You've been zoned our for about 10 minutes."  
Sarah stared blankly at her friend. She looked around the room. She was back in   
the library with a large number of students staring at her. What had happened?   
Was that all just a sweet vision?  
  
  
  
  



	3. the kiss

Sarah sat on her couch, Ice cream in hand and her cheeks, wet from crying. She looked out the window and noticed a strange glow comming from across the street, and a little guy comming out of the house. Once the thing got out of the glow, Sarah noticed that it was Sir Didymus, then she noticed headlights comming up the street.  
"Didymus!!" Sarah screamed, dropping her icecream and running up to the window, her mouth dropped open in warning.  
Sir Didymus stopped in the middle of the street and waved at Sarah.  
"My Lady!" He said, as he lifted his hat. Sarah watched as the headlights came and dissappeared. She ran outside to the stunned Sir Didymus, now sitting in the middle of the road.  
"Didymus, are you hurt?"  
"I...I...I..." He fainted.  
"Didymus!" Sarah picked up the limp body and stood up. She heard a quiet whimpering and looked down.  
"I'm sorry Ambrocious, he looks pretty hurt."  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
Jareth knew that the car was comming up the street, but Sir Didymus didn't, that's mainly the reason why Jareth had sent him out, the other reason was to see Sarah, running out of the house, supprised and worried about her little delicate, but loud, friend. He watched the bumper of the car knocking down the little rat and actually felt some pitty as Sarah picked him up in her arms. He came outside, acting as if he knew nothing.  
"Oh my God, Sarah, is he o.k.?" Sarah looked up at Jareth with worried eyes.  
"I don't know, he's unconsious. Did you see what happened?" Jareth shook his head and took Didymus.  
"No, no, I don't believe I did...please tell me." Sarah told him all that she saw as they walked into the house. Sarah didn't notice that she was inside the house until she stopped talking.  
"Is he going to be alright?" Sarah asked as Jareth layed him down on the couch.  
"Oh, I'm sure he'll be fine, he's gonna be bruised, but that's all."  
"It's not fair." Sarah mumbled quietly.  
"You're still saying that?" Jareth said with a smile, Sarah blushed.  
"Well it's not!" She mentioned. Jareth sighed.  
"Jareth?"  
"hmm?"  
"Why exactly did you come back?"  
"I thought you knew." Jareth sat on a stool by the kitchen counter and looked at Sarah.  
"I don't know what to think around you." Sarah said, returning the stare. The thought of the report in history class came back to her and smiled, but tried to disguise the smile by coughing and putting a hand over her mouth.  
"You look like something's happened."  
"Yeah, my friend just got hit by a car, that's what's happened." Sarah looked at Sir Didymus.  
"No, something else. That's not all of it."  
"How so?" Sarah looked back at Jareth. Jareth got up off the stool and up to Sarah, staring her in the eyes.  
"Well, I see at least an hour old of tears staining your eyes." Jareth backed away, then sat beside Sarah. Sarah turned in her seat towards Jareth and moved as far back as she could.  
"Well..." Sarah started out.  
"Yes?" Jareth urged her to go on.  
"I put my relationship with Jeremy on hold today, he didn't seem to take it very well."  
"Oh, I see, any particular reason?" Sarah looked at Didymus and noticed he was moving very slowly, she went over to him, ignoring the question.  
"Didymus!" Sarah said, holding his paw. He opened his eyes.  
"My fair maiden." His weak voice sounded painful.  
"Shhhh, don't speak, just rest. You'll need it." Jareth came up behind Sarah with an ice bag and gave it to Sarah. She took it, confused. He was being so nice to Sir Didymus, what was going on? Sarah ignored the urge to ask and sat back on the couch where she was.  
"Did you want something to drink?" Jareth asked, Sarah shook her head  
"No thankyou, I should be going pretty soon."  
"Please stay, I get very lonely around here, not having any friends or anything." Sarah thought for a few seconds.  
"O.K. I'll stay, but only for a little bit. I really should be getting home."  
"Thankyou." Jareth said, filling the tea kettle with water and putting it on the stove. Sarah couldn't believe what she was hearing, and most of all, seeing! He was actually being nice and being a gentleman about having her as a guest over. She was even supprised that he knew how to work a stove. Jareth returned on the spot of the couch next to Sarah. A few seconds of sclience went by until Jareth spoke.  
"So, we were talking about Jeremy, wern't we?" Sarah nodded  
"Yes, we were." The thought of the intament moment between the two started comming back to her and she looked at Didymus.  
"Why did you call it off again?"  
"A relationship is just too much right now."  
"Uh-huh." Jareth said, studying Sarah's eyes and remembering that she told Jeremy that she 'might have feelings for someone else' today durring school. Jareth leaned foward and brushed a hair out of Sarah's face. She turned her head and looked at him, noticing that he was onto her. All of a sudden, she couldn't resist the feeling, she leaned into him, grabbed him softly by the cheeks and kissed him. 


	4. 

Sarah jumped back when the door bell rang.  Jareth smiled, Sarah just turned away and put a finger up to her lips.  Jareth stood up from his seat and answered the door, he was startled when the guest pushed past him and ran over to Sarah.  
"What the hell are you doing?"  The guy asked.  
"Jeremy...I...I...um..."  Sarah looked at Jareth for help.  
"I'm Jareth."  He said, extending his hand for a handshake.  Jeremy turned around and shook his hand.  
"Jeremy."  He turned back to Sarah and cocked his head to the side waiting for an answer.  
"My friend got hit by a car, Jareth is helping me help him."  Sarah spoke, trying to hide the kiss from him, but she had the feeling that Jeremy already knew about the kiss.  
"uh-huh."  Jeremy just nodded his head.  
"and snuggled in-between bandage changes?"  
"no-"  
"Oh then, did his lips accidentally trip onto yours?"  
"no-"  
"Is this who you're dumping me for?"  
"Jeremy, listen, I-"  
"Some wierdo that looks freaky?  Am I not better than him?"  
"Jeremy!"  
"Don't even try to explain, Sarah, just shut-up."  
"That's not fair!"  
"uh-oh, here it comes."  Jareth said, massaging his temples and squinting his eyes.  He didn't know what to do, maybe if Sarah wanted him to, he could take her back to the underground and she'd be happy and out of this guy's hair.  He thought more, as he listened to the two quarrel.  Soon, his mind was made up, he was going to take her wether they liked it or not, just for a little bit, to let this 'Jeremy' guy cool off.  
"Sarah."  Jareth asked.  
"What?!?"  Sarah barked at him.  
"Just say the words."  Jareth urged, Jeremy turned around and looked at Jareth.  
"What words?"  Jeremy asked as he looked back and fourth from Jareth to Sarah.  
"No...no, I musn't."     
"Just say them and he'll be gone."    
"Say what Sarah?"  Jeremy went over to Sarah and looked her straight in the eye.  Sarah looked Jeremy back in the eyes.  She hasn't told him her story yet, come to think of it, she hasn't told anyone about her adventure to the underground.  Jeremy wouldn't understand and Sarah didn't want to hurt him, yet the deal sounded so perfect.  
"Tell me Jeremy, have you ever heard of the Goblin King?"  Sarah walked around Jeremy and over to Jareth.  
"The Goblin King?  Oh come on Sarah, that's so second grade."  
"That's what I thought."  Sarah said.  She looked at Jareth and he looked back at Sarah.  
"Go ahead."  Jareth mouthed.  
"What's going on?"  Jeremy asked, looking nervously at Sarah.  
"Oh, it's a long story. You better go, Jeremy before anyone gets hurt."  
"No, I'm not leaving you hear with this wierdo."  
"Jeremy, don't make me make Jareth hurt you."  Sarah said, Jeremy grabbed Sarah by the shoulders and dragged her out of the house.  
"Just come with me."  Sarah turned to Jareth.  
"I'll pick up Didymus later then?"  Jareth just nodded his head and watched the two dissappear into her house.  
'Damn.' he thought, 'I was so close of getting her.'  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
Sarah was wondering why her parents weren't back yet. They had Toby with them so Sarah had no good excuse to kick Jeremy out of her house.   
"I'm tired, Jeremy."  
"Oh, and I'm not?" Jeremy was still mad.  
"Why are you acting like this?"  
"Because I came over to take you out and here you are, across the street, swaping spit with your neighbor. How would you act if you saw me kissing another person?"  
"Seriously?"  
"Yes." Sarah thought about the answer she was going to give him, if he wants the truth, he'llget it.  
"Honestly, I wouldn't care." Sarah said, throwing her hands up in the air. Jeremy's jaw dropped open and he crossed his arms. Sarah collapsed, crying on her couch. Jeremy went over to her and put an arm around her shoulders.  
"Do you really love him?"  
"I don't know!" Sarah exclamed between sobs. She had her head in her hands and her head resting on Jeremy's shoulder.  
Headlights flashed in through the window and a car parked in her driveway. Two guy's got out and came to the door. Sarah and Jeremy went to the door. Two police men were there, Sarah invited them in.  
"Are you Sarah Williams?"   
"Yes." Sarah was confused.  
"I'm Officer Molar, this is Officer Farley." Sarah's eyes began to fill with water as soon as she noticed a familiar looking wallet in Officer Molar's hands.  
"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you. You're parents were in a terrible accident." Sarah reached for Jeremy, he caught her just as her knees were giving out.   
"What kind of an accident?" Sarah asked, allowing Jeremy guide her back to the couch.  
"There was a four car pile-up, you're parents were in the middle of it. They...they didn't survive." Sarah screamed as Officer Molar handed Sarah her fathers wallet.  



	5. 

Sarah didn't really feel like having anyone over, but Sandra, her friend insisted that she go over so they could talk. Sarah let Sandra know that she'd leave the door unlocked so she could come right in. A few seconds later, Sarah was in her room, lying down on her bed and thoughts of the Labyrinth were coming back to her, like wen Hoggle saved her from the obliette and they were walking down the dark hall, right before Jareth came and asked how she was enjoying his labyrinth, the way he looked at her. She felt so scarred, angry and yet so comfortable and happy in his presence. She looked at the M.C. Esher drawing of the stairs on her wall and rememberd when Jareth hid Toby...Sarah sighed as Toby went through her mind...When Jareth hid Toby in the stair room and she had to chase after him, when actually she was about ready to give up and love Jareth for the rest of her life.  
Sarah jumped when she heard a car door slam shut. "I don't want to talk to anyone!" Sarah wispered to Merlin, that made himself comfortable in a corner of Sarah's room. A voice, not of anyone in the house, whispered back.  
"Say the words." Sarah smiled, knowing exactly what the voice meant.  
"SARAH! Where are you?" SAndra yelled.  
"I'm up here!" Satah yelled back. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs and heard Sandra turn the doorknob, but giggle.  
"Sarah, you silly goose, the door is locked, come unlock it." Sarah groaned at the thought of getting up, but was confused when she remembered her door didn't have a lock on it. Come to think of it, she never ever ever had a lock on her door. Sarah heard the voice again.  
"Say the words, Sarah."   
  


****  


  
Jeremy rushed over to Sarah's house, after recieving word from Sandra that she wasn't answering her bedroom door. He got to the house, brushed past Sandra and banged on Sarah's door.  
"Sarah! Let me in, please!" He begged. When there was no answer, Jeremy sent Sandra home, figguring that Sarah didn't really want this is she wasn't answering. Jeremy shoved his shoulder against the door and it gave way. He was shocked when he saw there was no Sarah in the room. Not even a trace of her. He noticed her dresser and went up to it. Lipstick, nail polish and other tiny things were scattered over the top. Jeremy looked up in the mirror at his reflection, but something startled him. Whatever it was, it was big, orange and covered in fur. Jeremy turned around, but nothing like that was in the room. He looked back at the mirror and it made eye contact with him. He jumped back again and bumped into the big, orange and furry creature.  
"W-Woah! Stay away!" Jeremy yelled. The big furry creature looked around the room and his eyebrows went up.  
"Where's Sarwa?" Jeremy looked back at him wierd.  
"You don't know where she is?"  
"No."  
"Who are you?" Jeremy asked, not feeling threatened now.  
"Bluto." Bluto stood tall as Jeremy took a step foward.  
"I'm Jeremy." Just this Sir Didymus appeared.  
"Ah, there you are Sir Bluto." Jeremy looked at Didymus, then back at Bluto. 'Man,' Jeremy thought, 'Sarah has some wierd friends, from wierd places."   
"Where did you come from?" Jeremy asked, turning back to Didymus.  
"Ah, we meet again.  



	6. 

Jareth was watching from across the street, happy with revenge, but sad by the way it came. It was a shock, a shock to see Sarah fall so helplessly into Jeremy's arms like nothing had happened before hand. He knew what was happening, thanks to his crystal balls he could see anything he wanted, anything he choose. After a while of watching and waiting for the right moment, when Sarah was finally alone, he went over. Sarah answered the door and let him in. After she close the door she ran to him for a hug.  
"Oh, Sarah, shhhh, what happened?"  
"Oh, you know what happened!"  
"Do i know?"  
"I knew you were listining in on your crystal balls, I can feel you watching." Jareth didn't react. He just hugged Sarah, smelling her hair, and enjoying every minuet of his plan.  
"O.k. I must admit, I did listen into the part about your parents being in the car accident, and I must say i am very sorry to hear that, but I left the conversation when you called jeremy an ass-hole, would you mind explaining?" Sarah smiled at jareth's words.  
"he just got started on the kiss thing again and asked if I had been seeing you on the side, you know, cheating on him. I told him the whole story and he just laughed at my face, saying he read that book in third grade and that he didn't believe me. So i told him that if this was the way he was going to react, he could just leave."  
"And that's when you called him an ass-hole?" Sarah blushed.  
"yeah." There was a moment of silence that sarah had never experianced before. Then it happened again. This time Jareth moved first and took Sarah's head and kissed her. The kiss was long and passionate, better than the first one, except this one was inturrupted by a scratchy voice on the stairs.  
"Hoggle!" Sarah yelled, pulling away from Jareth's warm grasp and ran up the stairs after him. she rounded the corner of her room and caught his arm just as he was about to go back through the mirror he came from.   
"Hoggle...let me explain."  
"how could you fall for him, Sarah? After what he did to you and your brother?"  
"Hoggle please, listen..."  
"I'm dissappointed in you Sarah. you let us down."  
"I was just--"  
"I mean, we thought you had better brains than to go kissing the guy that's our main enemy." Sarah slapped a hand over Hoggle's mouth.  
"Please listen, Didymus got hit by a car, jareth saw what happened and we took Didymus and Ambrocious into Jareth's house. i didn't even know what was comming until it hit, and now that it's happened, I know this is what i've been missing, I know this is what I want. And I know that you and the others probably won't approve of this, but please understand that I have just found the something that has been missing from my life."  
"Do you're parents know?" Hoggle asked after a few seconds of thinking of Sarah's words.  
"Oh.." Sarah was wound up in the second kiss, she almost forgot that her parents were gone.  
"Sarah, are you alright, has something happened?"  
"My parents, they...um...they were in a car accident." Sarah's head bowed down. hoggle put a hand over Sarah's hand.  
"they didn't survive did they?" Sarah shook her head and Hoggle nodded. 


End file.
